Yaya's Science Book
by Sir sleeps-a-lot
Summary: The Shugo Chara! cast better run because Yaya has her science book and she isn't afraid to use it.
1. Experiment One: The Spider Experiment

**So I got this new idea after finishing my science project yesterday.**

**What if Yaya did some science experiments of her own except it isn't actually scientific?**

**This is in the format we use in Science for our Write-ups. If you don't know what any of the words I use, just leave a comment and I'll tell you what they mean in the next chapter.**

**This chapter is Rimahiko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Investigative Question:<strong> Is Rima afraid of spiders?

**Aim:** To find out if Rima is afraid of spiders.

**Hypothesis:** Rima is afraid of spiders because she is shorter and therefore, has a more close-up view of a spider.

**Variables:**

- Independent- The distance between Rima and the spider

- Dependant- How scared Rima is

- Controlled- the scariness of the spider

**Apparatus:**

- Spider

_- _Rima_  
><em>

- Chalk

- Jar with breathing holes

**Procedure:**

1) Find a spider and trap it in the jar.

2) Decide on a location where this experiment will happen.

3) Draw lines with the interval of one metre from the place the subject (ie. Rima) will be standing.

4) Lure Rima to location.

5) Set spider free in the general direction of Rima.

6) Observe Rima's face as the spider approaches her.

**Precautions:**

- Do not let Rima catch you in the process of this experiment or she will hurt you.

- A jar without breathing holes will kill the spider so refrain from using them.

**Observations:**

_- _Rima in position and spider has been let out 5 metres away from her.

_- _Rima notices spider but does not seem to care.

_- _Rima's enemy, Nagihiko comes to talk to her when the spider is about 3 metres away from them.

_- _Nagihiko notices the spider, shrieks and hides behind Rima, which is a comical sight because he is much taller than her.

_- _Rima starts laughing at him and Nagihiko looks hurt. Rima turns around and laughs even harder.

_- _Nagihiko silences her… with his lips…

_- _Rima slaps him and stalks off, her cheeks suspiciously red.

_- _Nagihiko rubs his cheeks and chuckles, the blue headphones around his neck disappear.

_- _Rima somehow appears behind the Budding Scientist (ie. Yaya) and starts reading over her shoulder. Rima's blush darkens.

- Said Budding Scientist sprints from the livid Rima who's running faster than usual.

- Budding Scientist gets away when Nagihiko distracts Rima.

**Conclusion:**

_- _Rima is not afraid of spiders.

_- _Nagihiko has arachnophobia.

_- _Rima likes Nagihiko more than she'd like to admit.

- Budding Scientist is lucky to have escaped with her life.

**Evaluation:**

-In hindsight, hiding in the tree would've been better than hiding behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Review please.  
><strong>


	2. Experiment Two: The Closet Experiment

**Hi again. Here's the second Chapter of Yaya's Science book and as requested by Kanakokiriha, who has a pretty epic name, this chapter is Amuhiko. This isn't my prefered coupling but I hope it's alright. Feel free to request any ideas, even if they aren't couples.**

* * *

><p><strong>Investigative Question<strong>: Is Amu afraid of scary noises in the dark?

**Aim**: To find out if Amu is afraid of scary sounds in the dark.

**Hypothesis**: Amu is not afraid of scary noises as she is sixteen and probably has to deal with scarier things at home with her sister.

**Variables**:

- Independent: The scariness of the sounds.

- Dependant: How scared Amu gets.

- Controlled: The darkness of the room.

**Apparatus**:

- One sound recorder

- An IPod

- A computer with internet

- A dark enclosed location without any windows

- A video camera with the night vision settings on

_- _Amu

**Procedure**:

- Download some creepy sounds and put it on the IPod.

- Divide them into three different playlist- 'scary', 'uber scary' and 'pee in your pants scary'.

- Set camera on record and leave it in the room where the experiment will take place.

- Lead Subject (ie. Amu) into the darkened room and lock her in.

- Play the different scary sounds until you hear whimpering or screaming.

- Let Subject out and watch the video.

Precautions:

- If it sounds like Amu is about to pee, let her out as you don't want to have to clean that.

- DON'T GIGGLE OR IT WILL DROWN OUT THE SCARY NOISES!

**Observations**:

_- _Amu is in a small dark closet at school and Budding Scientist actually remembered to bring her IPod, unlike the previous day.

- Play sounds from 'scary' playlist- Only hear giggling and talking from inside. (Budding Scientist wonders if Amu is sane)

- Play sounds from 'uber scary' playlist- Same chatting and giggling from inside. (Budding Scientist thinks Amu should get her head checked)

- Budding Scientist sticks her ear against the door and hears that Nagihiko is also in the closet.

- Budding Scientist opens the closet door and finds Amu kissing Nagihiko on the cheek. They both deny being in a relationship and that she was merely "thanking him for giving her his twin sister's phone number." (Budding Scientist's foot)

- Budding Scientist makes a snarky comment that makes Amu and Nagihiko blush. She then grabs the camera and locks them inside again.

**Conclusion**:

- This experiment was a fail because Nagihiko was in the closet already. (Probably Rima locked him there in a fit of rage)

- Yaya is so unhappy that she doesn't want to be a Budding Scientist.

Evaluation:

- Yaya should've made sure that no one was in the closet. :(

- Yaya and Rima must make a plan to kill Nagihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go... Hope you liked it. Please review.<strong>


	3. Experiment Three: The Hair Experiment

**Hey Again :)**

**I'm back with another Rimahiko... Sorry to all the people who I offended in the last chapter. I did say I was going to take requests so that's my reason for writing it.**

**I know it's another Rimahiko but this idea came up randomly so I had to write it.**

**The Kutau one is probably coming tomorrow.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Investigative Question<strong>: Whose hair is longer? Rima's or Nagihiko's?

**Aim**: To find out the length of Rima's and Nagihiko's hair and compare them.

**Hypothesis**: Their hair is the same length. Rima's just looks longer because she's shorter.

**Variables**:

- Controlled: the scissor used by Yaya, who has now gotten over her last failed experiment and is ready to be called Budding Scientist again.

**Apparatus**:

- Scissors

- A strand of Rima's and Nagihiko's hair.

- Measuring tape

**Procedure**:

- Cut off a strand of Nagihiko's and Rima's hair.

- Measure it.

**Precautions**:

- Don't let Rima or Nagihiko notice what is going on with their hair.

- Don't snip off more than a few strands as both Rima and Nagihiko will blow a gasket if they notice they have bald spots as they both love their hair.

- Be sure to cut as close to the roots as possible.

**Observations**:

- Budding Scientist has removed the scissors from her pencil case and has located Nagihiko and Rima.

- Nagihiko and Rima are having an intense glaring match and basically, have only got eyes for each other.

- Budding Scientist is creeping close and is about to snip a lock from Rima…

- Amu appears out of nowhere with a cheerful 'hi'. Budding Scientist falls over…

- Onto Rima, who is such a chibi that she falls on Nagihiko.

- Nagihiko luckily catches Rima but Budding Scientist falls onto the ground.

- Budding Scientist pulls herself up quickly, only to see Nagihiko holding Riam by the waist. Both of their faces are pink.

- Amu screams at them to get a room and their faces turn even pinker.

- Budding Scientist and Amu run for their life as Rima attempts to clobber them with a stick.

**Conclusion**:

- This experiment was also a fail, thanks to Amu's loud voice.

- For Rima and Nagihiko, Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.

**Evaluation**:

- This fail was probably for the best. Rima and Nagihiko would kill if someone ruined their hair.

- Lock Amu in the closet next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have finished my unscientific Science homework for today so I need to do my actual Science homework.<strong>

**See ya. Review please.  
><strong>


	4. Experiment Four: The Noodle Experiment

**I'm back! After a day...**

** So this chapter is Kutau. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Investigative Question<strong>: How strong is 'Super Ramen's ultra firm Soba Noodles ™'?

**Aim**: To find how strong the noodles are.

**Hypothesis**: They are just a marketing ploy and are in fact, weaker than other "firm noodles" in Japan.

**Variables**:

- Independent: The knot that ties the noodle to the two poles.

- Dependant: The amount of force against the noodle.

- Controlled: The distance between the poles.

**Apparatus**:

- A noodle chef from 'Super Ramen ™ (i.e. Budding Scientist's cousin, Hayate)

- The ingredients to make the Noodles (Stupid Hayate refused to tell Budding Scientist the "top secret recipe")

- Pot

- 2 poles stuck in the ground.

- Kukai

- Utau

**Procedure**:

- Beg Hayate to make some ultra firm noodles, a bit thicker and longer than usual.

- Boil noodles in pot.

-Tie one strand between the two poles.

- Eat the rest as reward for working so hard.

- Make Kukai and Utau have a race where the two poles are the finishing line for the race.

- Watch the ramen strand break.

- Gloat in Hayate's face.

**Precautions**:

- Keep a few incase the strand on the poles break.

- Wait for the noodles to cool down before you hang them up.

**Observations**:

- Budding Scientist has tied the ramen tightly to the pole and finished her bowl of yummy noodles.

- Kukai and Utau have started the race with no hesitations. Budding Scientist feels that they are just doing it to spend time with each other.

- Kukai and Utau approaching the finishing noodle line. Kukai is winning by a few inches.

- Kukai collides into the finishing line and it starts stretching like an elastic band.

- Budding Scientist and Kukai are surprised when the noodle launches him back like a cheap catapult.

- Utau is even more surprised when Kukai flies into her and knocks her down.

- Utau is unconscious. Budding Scientist considers running for her life but Kukai stops her.

- Kukai carries Utau to a bench and lies her down with her head on his lap. ("So she's somewhat comfortable when she wakes up." Kukai says, trying to hide his slightly pink cheeks.)

- Utau stirs after a few minutes and gets off his lap, embarrassed.

- Budding Scientist spills the beans on the experiment. Kukai and Utau aren't mad at all. They make plans to have a contest at 'Super Ramen'.

- Budding Scientist makes her escape.

**Conclusion**:

- 'Super Ramen's' noodles, are in fact, as stronger than most noodles. They are also stretchier than most noodles.

- Kukai and Utau have a date at 'Super Ramen' so Budding Scientist will bug them there.

**Evaluation**:

- Budding Scientist should have never test Hayate's noodle making skills. He is awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you liked it.<strong>

**So you remember the drill. Also, if you have any ideas, please comment them as well. It's much easier to write them if I have an idea.**


	5. Experiment Five: The Catnip Experiment

**So I'm back... Who missed me?**

***crickets chirp***

**Well, never mind that. I have come up with a double couple chapter like some people have suggested in the reviews.**

**You might have also noticed that I finally stopped naming people with their first letter. I was having problems with Kairi and Kukai so I just decided to change it completely.**

**So enjoy this chapter. It's Amuto and Kaiya, because I haven't done either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Investigative Question<strong>: Does Ikuto react to catnip?

**Aim**: To see if Ikuto has any reaction to catnip?

**Hypothesis**: Ikuto has a cat Chara so he does react to catnip.

**Variables**:

- Independent: the distance between Ikuto and the catnip

- Dependent: Ikuto's reaction

- Controlled: The amount of catnip

**Apparatus**:

- Ikuto

- Catnip

**Procedure**:

- Dangle catnip in front of Ikuto.

- See what happens.

**Precautions**:

- Don't let Ikuto have the catnip.

- Ikuto Is a cat and he will scratch you if he catches you.

**Observation**:

- Ikuto is asleep under a tree and Budding Scientist Is on a branch, dangling catnip in front of him with string.

- Ikuto's cat ears pop up when the catnip brushes his nose, He stirs.

- Budding Scientist doesn't want to get scratched so she throws the catnip far away.

- Catnip hits Amu, who is walking past with Kairi, in the face and falls into her hands. Ikuto wakes up and sees Amu with catnip.

- Ikuto calls Amu a pervert for "trying to take advantage of him when he's asleep." Amu throws catnip away and denies doing anything.

- Ikuto's face turns serious and Amu smiles, relieved. Before Amu can move a limb, Ikuto leans down and pecks her on the lips.

- Ikuto laughs at her bemused state and grabs the catnip out of her hands. He walks off. Budding Scientist giggles at the sight of beetroot that is Amu.

- Kairi hears Budding Scientist and runs underneath her hiding place. Budding Scientist covers her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

- Budding Scientist loses her balance but manages to hold on to the tree with her arms and legs.

- Kairi looks up to see Budding Scientist hanging off the tree. Budding Scientist feels her fingers slipping.

- Budding Scientist falls but Kairi, being the strong man he is, caught her in bridal style easily. Budding Scientist gives him a grateful smile before hopping off.

- Kairi asks Budding Scientist if she threw the catnip. Budding Scientist pulls the same stunt Ikuto had just performed.

**Conclusion**:

- Ikuto does react to catnip.

- Ikuto makes up some pretty handy distractions (although, Budding Scientist would only like to use it on Kairi).

**Evaluation**:

- Removing one arm of a branch is a bad idea.

- Ikuto shouldn't be another one of the vict- ahem- Subjects ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you are. Another silly one-shot to entertain you.<strong>

**Please review. Reviews make me happy.**


	6. Experiment Six: The Water balloon Experi

**Hi. I'm back again. The last week has been long and I've been procrastinating this chapter for ages. **

**Anyway... Enjoy**

**This one's Rimahiko.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Investigative Question: <strong>How many water balloons can Rima take until she kills someone?

**Aim:** To throw water balloons at Rima until she blows up in anger.

**Hypothesis: **Rima is stubborn. She will kill someone when they mess up a gag but she won't react to the balloons.

**Variables: **

– Independent: The number of water balloons thrown.

– Dependent: How angry Rima gets.

– Controlled: The temperature of the water.

**Apparatus**: – Water Balloons

– Water

– Rima

**Procedure: **

– Fill water balloons up.

– Throw them at Rima.

– Watch her reaction.

**Precautions: **

– Only commence experiment when Nagihiko or Amu are not in Rima's presence. They tend to ruin plans.

– Do not get caught if you want to live.

**Observations: **

– Budding Scientist has filled fifty balloons and put them in a bucket that she borrowed from the school's cleaning shed.

– Rima is waiting outside for her mother and neither Amu nor Nagihiko are in sight.

– Budding Scientist climbs up into a tree and hung the bucket off a branch.

– Budding Scientist throws a balloon at her friend (in the name of science, not because it is fun to throw water balloons). Balloon does not pop. Budding Scientist nearly growls.

– Budding Scientist positions herself to watch and she sees that the balloon was intercepted… By Nagihiko, who starts casually playing 'catch' with it.

– Rima looks surprised to see Nagihiko with a water balloon and, thinking she's about to get assaulted, pulls out a water pistol from her rucksack. She starts squirting at him.

– Nagihiko's smile falls and he flings the balloon at her head. He then launches himself at the tree and grabs Budding Scientist's bucket of balloons. Rima finds a tap and refills her pistol.

– The water fight continues for half an hour until they are both exhausted and Nagihiko is out of water balloons. They slump against the fence, panting and laughing.

– Rima's mother turns the corner and Rima starts running towards the car. Rima skids on the water and falls on Nagihiko's lap. They both turn pink.

– Rima's mother makes a comment that Budding Scientist would have been proud to make. Rima and Nagihiko turn even pinker. Rima huffs to the car, ignoring everyone.

– When the car is out of sight, Nagihiko climbs the tree, Spiderman- fashion, to where Budding Scientist is calmly observing.

– Nagihiko demands to see Budding Scientist's workbook but she refuses. Nagihi-

* * *

><p><strong>I admit this was an abrupt end but Nagihiko stole Yaya's book.<strong>

**I noticed that I haven't got a Tadase chapter yet.**

**I know Tadase is a dodgy character so I've decided to make a poll on my profile so the readers can choose the coupling. Please vote if you want to.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your comments really help in keeping me motivated.**

**Thanks for reading :)  
><strong>


End file.
